Practicing good nutrition is challenging. Some people seek supplements to provide additional nutrients to improve their health and wellness, including the growth of healthy, strong nails, healthy shiny hair, and healthy clear skin. In particular, consumers want to look and feel beautiful on the inside and out. However, some consumers complain about dry and/or brittle hair, skin, and/or nails; uneven skin tone and texture; shiny, oily, blotchy, and/or itchy skin; dull, fine, and/or thinning hair; and weak nails.
Thus, there remains a need for a supplement composition that supports healthy hair, skin, and nails.